Not what I expected
by sexiiduck411
Summary: Miley was an A student...Nick Not so much! When Nick starts to fail Miley is asked to help him. Miley hated Nick, and Nick hated Miley...or at least the thought. LOTS OF DRAMA & ROMANCE! not good at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...so please review and tell me what you think**

**~NILEY~**

Miley was a smart girl. She always got good grades in all her classes. Nick Jonas…Not so much!

The week slipped by and finaly it was Thursay!

"Students please take out a pencil, and clear your desks! We are having a Pop quiz" Mrs. Kunckle explained

The whole class sighed and did as they were told. After Mrs. Kunckle collected the quiz's she sat at her desk and began to correct them. A few minutes later she looked up from the stake of papers

"Mr. Jonas, and Ms. Stewart please say after class for a few minutes" she said and looked back down

Miley wondered what she could possibly won't. Nick just assumed he did bad on his quiz…shocker! The bell rand and all the students filed out, except for Miley and Nick. Miley looked over at him and he rolled his eyes.

Nick was a jock, and Miley had NO intention of becoming friends with him. They both walked up to Mrs. Kunckle's desk and she looked up.

"Mr. Jonas it seems you are doing very poorly in my class"

"Yah…what else is new" he said quietly

Mrs. Kunckle ignored his remark "so…I decided that Miley hear would be a great tutor" she said and looked at Miley. Miley's eyes widened; the thought of having to teach Nick Jonas scared her. She knew he would just be rude and not pay attention to her if she tried.

"But Mrs. Kunkle I—"Miley started

"Ill give you extra credit if Nick makes a turn around" she said

"Yah…because that's going to happen" Nick said to himself again

"Well it better Mr. Jonas, because if it doesn't you will fail my class, and NOT be playing on your precious football team anymore" she told him, Nick didn't seem at all pleased and Miley was not all happy either.

Its not like she needed the extra credit, she had a perfectly good grade. And helping Nick was not one of her goals in life.

Nick sighed and turned over to Miley "so will you help or not?"

"Fine…" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Kunkle said "You both can leave now…have a great day"

Miley and Nick rolled there eyes and left the classes together. When they walked out into the hallway Nick turned to Miley.

"Ok…listen here, I need t get a good grade so I can stay on the team, so you better be a good teacher" he said like a threat.

"Yah know…I don't have to do this, so the least you good do is say thank you" she said with attitude

"…I don't say thank you…meet me at my house after school" Nick said and then wrote down his address and handed it to her.

"Fine…whatever, I have to get to my other class bye" She said and then walked away

_After School…._

"Hey Miley!" Lilly said catching up to her when she was about to leave.

"Oh hey Lil's" Miley said back

"What's up…do you want to hang out?" Lilly asked

"…can't, I…uh…I have to tutor Nick" she said and sighed

"Nick…Jonas?" Lilly asked

"Yah…that's the one" Miley said unhappily

"Jeez…well at least her is hot" Lilly joked

"Lilly, he's the biggest jerk I have ever met" Miley stated

"That's true…well have fun with that! But I got to go my mom's waiting for me" she said

"Yah…ok bye" Miley said back

Lilly walked away and Miley stood there for a minute and then took out the directions Nick had given her. She studied them for a moment and then realized Nick lived only five or six minutes away from the school. Miley started walking to the one place she knew she didn't want to go.

**sorry it was short! but ill try to make my others chapters longer! **

**please please please tell me what you think...  
Also if you have any idea! I will consider them!**

**thanks again !! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about all the spelling errors on the last chapter!! I didn't even notice them…so I am sorry!

Ok so this is the next chapter! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK please!

~**Niley**~

Miley walked along the side walk, thinking about what it would be like to have to tutor Nick. She knew that it would be hard! Would he listen to her? Make fun of her? Or just be rude the whole time? She was not in any way looking forward to tutoring Nick.

When she finally made it to his house she walked right up to the door and knocked. She waited a few seconds and then heard footstep on the other side of the door.

The door opened quickly and made Miley jump a little. Nick stood in front of her and was frowning. Miley waited for him to say something but he just stood there silently.

"Well are you going to let me come in?" she asked getting annoyed

"I have no other choice" he said and then walked back into the house and Miley followed.

Miley's PROV.

I walked in after him and looked around the house. It was not what I expected. It was comfortable and homey.

Nick walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and sat down in one of the chairs. I walked over and put all my books down and then took a seat in the chair next to his.

"Shall we get started?" I asked

"Yah…the sooner the better, so I can get you out of my house" he said with attitude.

I rolled my eyes. What did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much? He was so rude to me! I didn't understand him at all…but for some reason I wanted to. There must be a reason he was so mean and rude. Or he is just a jerk and hates me for no reason.

I opened on of my math books and turned to the pages that we needed to go over. About a half hour later Nick started to some what understand.

"So if I substitute the 5 for the x I can get the answer?" he asked

"Well you still need to solve it…here let me show you" I said and reached for the pencil. I did out the problem and he smiled.

"Oh I get it" he said and took the pencil from me and did another problem. I looked it over and he got it right!

"Wow…you did it perfectly" I said and he nodded like he finally understood.

"Well I must say you are a good teacher" he told me

"You're not such as bad student…" I said and smiled, and he smiled back at me.

I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. I had been at Nick's house for a little over an hour and my dad would probably be mad if I didn't get home soon. I looked back over to Nick, who was still smiling.

"Um…I should get going!" I said and then his smile faded away. Why was he sad? He told me that he hated me being in his house, the second I walked in.

"Oh…yah, ok" he said and stood up, and I did the same.

I started to collect all of my books and papers, and Nick helped. I finally got everything in my backpack and then headed for the door. Nick followed behind me.

"I guess ill see you at school tomorrow" I told him

"Yah…tomorrow, oh and thanks again for tutoring me" he said and I turned back to the door and opened it. I was about to walk out and Nick stopped me, so I turned around

"Uh…Miley?" he asked and I looked at him confused

"Yah…?" I asked and he just stood there starring at me for a moment or two.

"Er…never mind, see you tomorrow" he said and before I could say anything he shut the door on my face.

Nick PROV.

I shut the door and then stood there a moment. Was I starting to fall for her? No…no way! It was impossible, she hated me and I hated her. That was how it was suppose to be. I shook my head, trying to get the thought of her out of my mind. But I could not get her face away, she was so hot!

"Hey Nick!" I turned to see Joe coming in from the back door.

"Oh, hey dude" I said and then went over to sit on the couch! I turned on the TV and Joe came over and sat with me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked he must have seen it on my face.

"No…its I just have a lot on my mind" I told him

"Like what?" he asked

"What's with all the questions, Joe?" I said and stood up.

"Jeez…just trying to make a conversation"

"Well…I'm not in the mood to talk!" I said and then walked over to the stairs. I didn't know why I was mad! I guess it was the faked that I WAS falling for Miley, but I knew she would never want me.

I stormed up the stairs and went into my room. I had a lot to think about. But the only thing I could think about was Miley. She was taking over my thoughts.

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, when my phone rang. I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, but maybe it would distract me from Miley. I reached over to get my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, how was tutoring?" It was Cody

"Um…not bad" I said and he laughed

"Dude, how was it not bad!?" he asked

"I don't know, I just wasn't" I told him

"HA! Well at least that girl is HOT!! "he said and laughed again

"Yah…she is" I said and sighed. This really was not helping me stop thinking about her

"Oh…dude, please tell me you don't like her!" he said and I shot up fast. How could he tell? I tried to play it cool, I did a fake laugh.

"Psh…no! Dude, are you kidding me!?" I joked and he laughed

"Oh…you had me worried there for a second" he said and I sighed

"Yah…no need to worry, um…well ill talk to you tomorrow" I told him, I was not in the mood to talk anymore.

"Yah ok dude, see yah" he said and hung up. I hung up and I threw my phone across the room so it would land on the chair. I fell back against my bed and sighed. Why was she always in my head? I looked over at my clock, it was only five!

The rest of the night I thought about Miley every second. I even fell asleep thinking about her.

The next morning… (No one's Prov.)

Miley and Nick both came to school at the same time. Miley was at her locker putting her books away when Nick noticed her. His friends had not seen him today, so he thought I would be a good idea just to say "hi" before they did.

He walked over to her and leaned again the locker next to hers. She looked over at him and gave him a weird look.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Nick smiled

"A nice hello would have done just fine" he said and she smiled.

"Hi" she said and he smiled

"Hey…so I was wondering if you were coming over to tutor me today?" he seemed way too excited about it, and Miley noticed it.

"Um…sure, I guess" she said

"Cool, um…I-"Before Nick could finish, he saw him friends coming over to him. He cursed under his breathe and Miley didn't seem to notice she just kept putting her books in her locker.

Cody was the only one too actually come over to him and say something.

"Hey dude, what are you doing?" he said while eyeing Miley. Miley tried not to pay any attention to him.

"Um…nothing, I was just…" he didn't know what to say

"Talking to this freak?" he asked and Miley glared at him. Sometimes Miley hated Cody more than Nick.

"Me talking to her, yah…she wishes! No I was just…" Nick paused and then hit all of the books in Miley's hand onto the ground. "Messing with her!" he said and laughed. Cody laughed as Miley dropped to the ground trying to gather her books.

"Nice one dude!" Cody said and smiled "You coming?" he said and was about to walk away

"Yah…ill ketch up in a sec." Nick said and the Cody and his other friends who were laughing walked away. When they were out of sight Nick dropped down to the ground and tried to help her pick her books up. Miley grabbed the books out of his hand and shook her head.

"Sorry, I was just tiring to help" Nick said and Miley gave him a cold look

"I don't need your help, you have done enough" she said and then stood up and slammed her locker shut. She started to walk away but Nick ran after her.

"Miley, I'm sorry ok?" he said and Miley didn't even look at him. "Really…I am. I know I shouldn't have done that but—"He said but Miley didn't let him finish.

"Then why did you?" she said when she stopped quickly and turned towards him.

"Because…because…" he said but he could not seem to finish.

"Because why? Because your friends? Because you're a jerk? Because—"but this time he didn't let her finish. He grabbed her waist and then kissed her. He held her a close as he could and kept kissing her, and she kissed back.

She then realized what she was doing and pushed him off. He looked a little in shocked and she just shook her head.

"I—I can't!" she said and then ran into class.

Nick stood there not able to move. He could not believe what he just did. He looked around but no one was in the hallway.

He sighed, what had he done? He ruined everything. The bell rang so he walked into the class. When he walked in, Miley had her head on her desk and Lily was trying to talk to her but she would not listen.

Nick walked to his seat and sat down and looked down at his desk. He knew that he made a bad decision, but he wanted to do it again.

He wanted to feel her lips on his again. He wanted Miley; he wanted to hold her, and to be able to call her "mine". He knew he had to win her heart, but how?

Thanks you! please tell me what you think!!  
Im **SUPER** sorry if there are any speeling errors!


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the review...this is the 3rd chapter.  
i hope you guys like it, keep reviewing!!!**

~**Niley**~

Nick could not keep his eyes off of Miley. Every single thought in his head was about her. He was lucky Mrs. Kunkle did not notice he wasn't paying attention.

The period slipped by and when the bell rang, Miley was out of her seat and out the door in a second. Nick didn't even have time to breathe.

He sighed and gathered all of his books and walked out of the class. He knew Miley was not in the mood to talk to him, or even look at him.

When he walked out of the class, he looked around the hall and Miley was no where in sight. Lily and Oliver where near her locker so Nick decided to go over to them.

"Um…hey" Nick said as he got close to her locker

"Hi?" Lily said confused as to why Nick was talking to them

"Do you know where Miley went?" Nick asked Lily

"She went home sick…she didn't feel good" she said and Nick sighed

"Oh…yah ok, thanks" he said and was about to walk away

"Wait, why?" Oliver asked and Nick turned around to face them

"Oh… she was um…supposed to tutor me after school" Nick said but the real reason was because he wanted to apologize.

If he wasn't so stupid and thought about what he was going to do before he did it, this wouldn't have happened.

Oliver and Lily nodded and then went back to talking to each other.

"Hey what's Miley's address?" Nick asked quickly, with out thinking again.

"Um…" Lily said and pulled out a pen and wrote the address on Nick's hand. Nick looked at his hand and smiled.

"Thanks!" Nick said and Lily nodded. Lily was unsure if it was a good idea giving the address to him, but he looked desperate.

The bell rang again and Nick ran into class.

Miley's PROV.

I had to leave, I knew if I didn't get out of there Nick would have tried to talk to me again. What was I suppose to say to him anyways. I knew I was starting to have feeling for him but I knew it was wrong.

When he kissed me, I don't know what went through my head. I guess everything just exploded, and we were the only ones left. I didn't really know what that meant, but I knew it was bad. I could not be falling for Nick…no…I would let myself.

When my dad picked me up from school, we mostly had a silent ride back home. When we finally got into the house I just wanted to go to bed.

"Um…daddy…I'm going to go take a nap" I said and he nodded

"Ok darling, tell me if you need something" He said and I nodded and when up stairs to my room.

I collapsed on my bed and laid there for moment thinking. What am I going to do? How was I supposed to go to school tomorrow? How was I going to tutor Nick? Why was life so complicated?

I need to get my head clear, from everything! But Nick was the only thing I could think of. Was I really and truly falling for him?

I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I shook my head…I now knew that I was really falling for Nick!

I put the shower on and went right in. The cold water made me jump a little, but maybe it would wake me up from this nightmare. The water started to get warmer and I started to relax.

A few minutes later I got out of the shower and threw on some old sweats and I tank top. I walked down stairs and my dad wasn't there. I went over to the counter and saw a note.

_Hey darling,  
__I went to do some shopping; I will be back in a few hours. If you need me just call! You know where everything is, get some rest!  
__Love, dad_

I sighed. I was starting to get a headache so I went to the medicine cabinet to get some aspirin. My head was pounding and I could not think straight. I grabbed a glass of water and poured out the pills into my hand. My vision was getting blurry, and I could not tell how many where there. But my head hurt so much I just put them all in my mouth. I took a big gulp of water and swallowed them all down.

Then the put the glass in the sink and the pills back. The room started to spin slightly so I held on to the counter.

A waited a few minutes and everything started to become clearer. Then the door knocked. I figured it was my dad or Jackson, and they forgot there keys again. I walked over to the door and opened it.

I could not believe who it was! Why was he here? It didn't make sense!

Nick's PROV.

I stood in front of her. She did look a little sick, her face was pail.

"Um…hey" I said quietly

"What do you want?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

"I want to talk" I said and she sighed

"Fine…come in" she said and stepped of my way so I could come in.

"Thanks…um, you have a nice house" I said because I had no idea were I was going to start

"I know you didn't come here to talk about my house"

"Yah…I came here to talk about us"

"There is no…us" she said and it made me sad to hear her say that.

"But why, what did I do?" I asked confused

"What didn't you do? Nick how could you like someone like me?" she asked and I could not believe she said that.

"How could I not. Miley you're amazing, your pretty, and your smart…you're everything I want" I said and her eyes got wide. Oh god…why was I so stupid?

"Nick…I…" she started to say but she stopped and put her hand to her head.

"Miley are you ok?" I asked getting worried

"Yah…" she said and then I stepped closer to her. I felt her head and it was really hot. But before I could say anything she collapsed into my arms.

"Miley?" I yelled and picked her up into my arms. I placed her onto the couch. I sat next to her and shook her lightly.

"Miley?" I asked really worried. She moaned quietly and I sighed.

"N-Nick?" she said when her eyes fluttered open.

"Yah?" I asked

"W-what happened?"

"You collapsed…are you ok?" I asked still worried

"Yah…I'm fine" she said and sat up, are faces where so close to each others. I was so tempted to kiss her, but I knew it would just make her hate me even more. I looked away, and she brought her hand up to my face and moved it back to where it was.

Her hand was so warm and smooth. I looked into her eyes and she sighed.

"Nick, why are you doing this to me?" she asked and I got confused

"What?"

"Why are you playing with my heart?" she said and I took both of my heads and held her face close to mine.

"I would never do anything to hurt you" I told her, and it was true. She took my hand away from her face.

"But what about your friends?" she asked and I knew that would be a problem. I hesitated and then sighed

"I don't know, but I don't care, they only think I care about is you" I told her

"Nick, you don't even know me" she said and it was true I didn't know a lot about her. But everything I knew about her, I loved.

"I know, but I want to get to know you" I said and she smiled

"I want to get to know you to" but then she became serious "but as friends"

I nodded, I knew that I wanted to be so much more than just friends but at least she didn't hate me. She smiled and then gave me a hug.

When we pulled away I stood up and then helped her up just incase she was still dizzy.

"Um, I guess I should go" I said and then paused "are you sure you ok?" I asked and she nodded

"Thanks you for everything Nick" she said and I smiled.

"Anytime" I said and then left. When I walked out of the door I sighed again. Miley was everything a person could want.

And I wanted her…bad

* * *

thanks for reading, tell me what you think  
sorry if it was boring, i just really wanted to get the chapter up!  
if you dont like it, i might re-do it...

anyways...thanks


	4. Chapter 4

This is the forth chaper...i hope you like it!  
_sorry it took so long, i have been really busy with school!_

Im soory its not that longg, ill try to make other chapters longer!

~**Niley**~

The next day at school Nick waited by Miley's locker. He spent the whole night thinking about her.

Minutes later Miley walked around the corner to find Nick By her locker, she smiled and walked over. Nick was zoned out, Miley noticed the locker next to hers was open and slammed it hard and Nick jumped.

"What the…Oh Miley!" he said surprise to see her

"A nice hello would have done just fine" she said smiling

"Hello Miley…happy?"

"Ecstatic" she said sarcastically

"So how are you feeling?" he asked and my opened her locker

"Um…I'm good" she told him and he nodded

"Yah…last night, you scared me a little" he confessed

"Yah, I am so sorry about that" she said feeling bad

"Eh…don't worry about it" he said and then asked "So are you coming to tutor me today?"

"Um…do you still want me to?" she asked

"Of course, why wouldn't—"he was cut off

"Hey dude!" Cody said slamming him into the locker

"Oh hey Cody" Nick said and Miley knew Nick would be a jerk now that he was around. Cody looked at Miley and then back at Nick.

"You still hanging out with this loser, or were you messing with her again?" he asked

"Messing" Nick said and slammed her locker and grabbed the books out of her hand and chucked them down the hallway "As always"

Miley wanted to cry, she knew he wouldn't change for her. Nick looked at Miley face and wanted to take it back, but he was scared of Cody's reaction.

Cody laughed and then High-fived Nick. "Good one dude!" he said and then continued laughing. Miley started to pick up her books, with her scattered every where.

"So, are you coming to practice after school?" Cody asked through his laughter.

"Oh…I cant, I have tutoring with the loser" he said and Miley was almost in tears, and stood up.

"Don't worry about the loser, she had better things to do then just try to attempt to teach a stuck-up jerk like you!" she said and walked down the hallway.

Nick wanted to go after her, but he knew it was too late. He blew it big time.

"Wow…what a freak" Cody laughed, and Nick just shook his head.

"I have to go dude, see you at practice" Nick said and walked away. Some of Miley's papers were still on the floor so Nick picked them up. He looked down at the pile of pages he had thrown. What was wrong with him?

The bell rang and Nick ran down the hallway to the class. When he got in Miley was not in her seat, did she go home again he wondered?

Miley's PROV.

I sat in the girl's bathroom crying, I could not hold it in any more. The bell rang but I did not move. Why did I trust him, I should have known this would have happened again.

Every thing he said last night must have been a lie. Maybe his friends put it up to him, just to play with my heart. My tears were rolling down my face and I didn't know what to do. I had to get to class, I knew I would probably have a detention anyways.

I got up off of the ground and looked in the mirror, my face was a mess. I washed my running make up off the best I could. It still looked like I had been crying. My hair was up so I took it down and tried to cover my face the best I could without blinding myself.

I finally got the courage to walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Everyone was in class and I was alone in the hallway. Or so I thought.

"Hey there" came a voice from behind me that made my jump a little. I turned around to find Cody, of course he would be skipping class. I tried to ignore him; I was late enough as it was, so I turned back around and kept walking.

"Hey, where you going sweetie?" he asked and ran up to me and stood in front of me.

"I'm late for class, Cody" I said with attitude

"Feisty… I like that" he said and bit his lip. What was he trying to do? He never said those things to me.

"Cody, leave me alone" I said and tried to get past him.

"Oh come on, what you don't like me?" he asked and I laughed

"Wow I'm surprised someone as dumb as you, could have figured that one out" I said sarcastically

"Come on, I know you want some of this" he said and I laughed again. If "this" was referring to him, I think I would have to say no way in hell!

"Um…tempting but I'm going to have to pass" I said and tried to walk in front of him.

"Hey, your lose" he said and stepped aside. Before I could even take a step before Cody grabbed my wrist and his face came two inches away from mine.

"But remember, I don't give up that easily" he said and then backed off. Before he walked away he put a folded piece of paper in my hand. I stood there frozen in place and Cody continued down the hallway like nothing had happened. I looked down at my hand and opened it up. It was a hall pass.

I sighed in relief and walked to class. When I got there everyone looked up and saw me come in. Mrs. Kunckle looked mad. I walked up to her and gave her the pass and she nodded

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Stewart" she said and I walked to my seat. I noticed Nick starring at me from the corner of my eye, but I tried to pay no attention to him.

The period went by quickly and I don't think Nick took his eyes off of me. When the bell rang I tried to gather my books as quick as I could but I knew Nick would want to talk.

I looked up and sure enough he was there.

"Nick, please just leave me alone" I said getting tired of his excuses

"Miley I know what I did was wrong but—"

"But what? Was everything you said last night a lie?" I asked

"No Miley, I meant every word of it"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" I said getting mad

"I know, but I'm sorry! I just don't know how to tell Cody that—"

"Cody? I think he has his own plans for me" I said and I immediately wanted to take it back

"What?" he said confused

"Nothing, I have to go" I said and picked my books up and started to walk away.

"Wait Miley" Nick said and I sighed and then turned around to face him

"What Nick?"

"I still need a good grade in Math and if I fail I can't play football! Do you happen to know any smart, pretty, amazing, and funny girls that could help?" he asked "Because I don't think there is any other girl that has all those quality's besides…you" he said and I could not help but to smile and he smiled back.

"So what do you say, will you tutor me again?" he sounded desperate

"Yah I guess I could…" I said unsure

"Thanks…well I have practice now, do you want to come?" he asked and I had to think about it for a minute. I knew that Cody would be there, and our little encounter before class made me uneasy.

"I…um…guess" I said not knowing what was going to happen. Nick smiled and took my hand.

He led me to the gym and we both walked in hand in hand. All of his teammates looked at us, so I pulled my hand away. We ran over to his friends and I walked over to the bleachers. I was the only one there and I sat on the first row.

When Nick saw me he smiled and then all of his friends looked at me and smiled too. I felt uncomfortable just sitting here alone, but I didn't see Cody anywhere so that was a plus.

Nick talked to his friends for a few more minutes while I played with my fingers not knowing what to do. He finally came over and sat next to me.

"Hey…" he said and smiled and then it faded "Shit, I forgot my bag in the locker room" he said and stood up.

"Um…ill get it for you" I said because I was really bored and i didnt mind getting it for him.

"Oh...thanks! My locker # is 341, it should be open" he said and I disappeared into the locker room. It was really big, and there were lockers everywhere.

I looked at the numbers of the lockers until I found Nick's locker. I reached down and opened it and grabbed his bag. Before I could even shut the locker I heard foot steps behind me. he laughed lightly, I knew he was right behind me.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was…

* * *

Thanks please review and comment!!  
i hopee you liked it... =]


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy Im soo sorry that this chapter came up so **late**.  
School has been** stressful** and there has been a lot of **family/ friend** drama going on.

So anyways im sorry. The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner. Im almost donee! =)

OH! and im sorry if there are any **spelling errors** i know i have been making some of them in the last few Chapters.  
I try to review them alot but i always seem to miss some of my mistakes!

**So i hope you'll enjoy this chapter please review and tell me what you think!!!**

~**Niley**~

(Still Miley's POV.)

I stood up and turned around, and sure enough Cody was sanding there smiling. I rolled my eyes and started to walk past him.

"Hey, why do you always walk away from me?" he asked and stepped in front of me.

"Because, and I am going to try to say this in the nicest way possible, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled and pushed his out of my way.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, and I dropped the Nick's bag. He was again inches away from my face.

"Maybe I can change that" he said and then pushed his lips to mine. I pushed him off and he was smiling, and I stood there shocked. He stepped over to me again and I stepped back. I didn't realize that I walked into the lockers behind me and I was completely trapped.

He smiled and then came close again; I was starting to get scared. He put both hands on the lockers behind me and brought his face down to mine.

"Why don't we try that again" Cody said

"Umm…how about no!" I said and try to push him away from me but he didn't budge

"It wasn't a question" he said and then started to kiss me again. He pushed me against the locker so I could not break free. He dropped his hand to my waist and started to bring his hand up my shirt.

I managed to break his lips way from mine "Get off of me!" I yelled but he didn't move again

He continued to kiss me and I continued to struggle.

I guess someone heard me yell because the next thing I knew Cody was thrown to the ground with great force. I was breathing heavily and looked over to see Nick.

I could tell he was mad. He jumped on top of Cody and started punching his in the face Cody punched back. I tried to stop them, but there was no use.

The couch came in less than a minute later and saw the two boys fighting. He eyed me and then tore the two of them apart. Nick's lip and Cody's nose was bleeding. There was a bruise forming around Cody's eye.

"What the hell is going on here?" The couch yelled and the boys just looked at me. I was still in shock.

"Both of you…in my office now!" he yelled again and then dragged the two boys into his office.

I sank to the ground and put my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees.

(Nick's POV.)

I was filled with so much anger when the couch pulled us into his office. I could not even look at Cody's face. How could he do that?

"Ok would one of you care to tell me what just happened?" the couch asked but I just kept looking down at the ground.

"Yah, Nick came out of No where and started to punch me" Cody said and I wanted to punch him again badly.

"Is that true Nick?" the couch asked and I looked up

"…yah" I told him because I didn't know what else to say at this point.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cody smiling.

"Well you know what this means right?" the couch asked and I nodded my head

(No one's POV.)

Nick walked out of the office and walked over to where Miley last was. Miley was still in the same position (on the ground with her knees to her chest). Nick sighed and walked over to her. And she looked up to see nick hovering over her.

He bent down and sat next to her. She didn't even look at him.

"I'm so sorry…" she said and Nick took her face into her hands.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked and she just starred at him. "Well don't be, you weren't the one that punched Cody"

"Yah but I was the one that Cody kissed" he got angry when he heard her say that.

"Yah I know, and I'm sorry he did that to you" he apologized and she nodded

"Did you get into trouble?" she asked and Nick looked down at his feet.

"Um…I got kicked off the team" he said and Miley felt horrible.

"Oh! Nick, I'm so sorry" she said and he just stood up. Miley did the same.

"Yah, I guess I wont need you to tutor me any more" he said and walked away. Miley didn't know if she should go after him or not. She felt like it was all her fault.

She walked into the couches office and he looked up when he saw her come in.

"Um…hi" she said quietly

"Hello?" he asked confused

"I just wanted to let you know that, it was not Nicks fault…It was mine" she said and looked down.

"Please, explain"

Miley sat down in the seat and sighed. She managed to convince the couch that Nick did nothing wrong, and that it was mostly Cody. He nodded

"I see, but you do realize that fighting in school does have consequences" he said and she nodded

"But please, don't do this to Nick…" she begged and he nodded

"I'll see what I can do" he paused "but we better make sure this does not happen again"

"Yes, thank you!" she said and stood up.

She walked out of the office and out into the gym. Cody was sitting on the bleachers with an ice pack on his face. When he saw Miley he ran over to her and stepped in front of her.

"Cody, do you have any common sense!" she rolled her eyes.

He smiled "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't like it" he said and she laughed

"…and don't tell me you didn't like getting punched in the face" Miley said and then started to walk away.

Cody didn't stop her but before she opened the gym doors he yelled

"Hey, I still don't give up that easily!" and Miley winced at what he had just said. She opened the gym door quickly and ran out. No one was in the hall way and she walked quietly out the school doors.

She was surprised to see Nick sitting on the bench right outside. He was sitting alone with his face in his hands.

Miley walked over quietly and sat down. He looked up to see her. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Nick was the first to say something.

"Do you have feelings for Cody?" he asked and Miley was taken back by his question.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" She asked

"I don't know, I just…" he trailed off

"What?" she asked still confused

"I thought that maybe you liked Cody, and that's why you don't like me" he said and looked down

"Nick, there is no way in hell that I like Cody, and don't be to sure that I don't like you" she said and Nick looked up at her

"What?" he said quietly

"Nick, I'm not going to lie. I do have feelings for you, but I'm not sure if you're read for…us" she said and he understood.

"Miley, I'm probably as ready as ill ever be!" he told her, and then took her hands into hers.

"What are you saying?" she asked and then a car pulled up. Joe hoped out and Nick took his hands away.

"Hey buddy! Are you ready to go?" Joe asked and Nick stood up.

"Yah I'm coming" he said and then looked at Miley "I'm sorry I have to go" he said and Miley nodded

"But ill tell you what I meant later" he said and then hoped in the car and drove off.

(Miley POV.)

How was he going to tell me later?! I stood there a minute after Nick left. I started to walk home because I knew my dad was probably still at work or out. He didn't like staying in the house while I was at school. Jackson was probably out with his friends, so I had no other choice.

I walked for a half hour until I finally got to my house. I walked in and sure enough no one was home.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Once I sat down the phone rang. I sighed and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey bud" It was my dad

"Oh, hey daddy"

"Um…remember when I said I had to go to San Francisco next weekend?" he asked

"Eh…sure?" I said trying to remember

"Well they moved it to this weekend, I won't be back until Sunday" he told me "Do you think you could stay at Lilly's or something, Jackson is staying at his friend's house"

"Daddy, I think ill be fine here by myself"

"I don't know darlin'…"

"Daddy, don't worry" I told him, I wanted to be alone this weekend so I could think and get my head clear.

"Ok, ok…but promise me that you'll lock up the house and turn off all the lights before you go to bed"

"Ok, I promise!" I said

"Ok, love you bud" he told me

"Love you too" I said and then hung up the phone.

(Nick's POV.)

The whole car ride home I could not get Miley off of my head. I was still up set over the fact that I got kicked off the team…all because of Cody!

When we pulled into the drive way I hoped out of the car and went straight up to my room, when I got in the house.

I hoped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. How was I going to tell Miley that I…I loved her? I don't think I even said those words to a girl, besides my mother.

I don't think I have ever felt this way, with anyone. But I had to tell her I had to tell her I loved her and that I want to be with her.

But what if she does not love me back? That question made me think a little. Was it to soon to say that I loved her?

I hoped off of my bed and walked down stairs and noticed my mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey mom, can I um…take a walk?" I asked

"Uh…sure honey, but its getting dark out so hurry back" she said and then continued to cook.

I walked out the door and started to walk. I needed to get my head clear and I wanted to know if it was the right thing to do, if I should tell Miley that I was head over heels in love with her.

And before I knew it I had made up my mind…I would tell her!

(Miley's POV.)

It was getting dark out side so I locked up the house and turned off all the lights and then went to my room. I turned on the light and went over to my window. The sky was clear and the moon exceptionally bright.

I sighed and walked over to my bed and pulled out a book.

A few minutes later I heard a noise from outside. I got a little scared but I knew it was probably nothing. I heard another noise and it sounded closer, like it was right outside my window.

I got up slowly and walked over to the window. I opened it slowly and looked out.

My body froze with fear. Right below my window was a mysterious figure whose face I could not make out.

I didn't know what to do or what to say…

"W-Who ever you are, I'm going to call the c-cops if you don't l-leave" I stuttered with fear

"Is that really necessary?" he asked and I knew who it was once I heard his voice.

"…Nick?" I asked confused and shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

heyy yah i know i said that this one would be up soon....i lied.! SO SORRY!  
i have been caught up with school work and i today i stayed home sick (so i finish this one)

I hopee the next one will be up soon. BUT i make no promises

I hope you like this one. there's going to be a lot more drama coming  
sooo please **review**...!

**~Niley~**

(Miley's POV.)

What was Nick doing outside my window? And why did he come so late?

"Hey Miley" he said yelling up

"What are you doing here, Nick?" I asked confused

"I told you I wanted to tell you something." He said and I remember he wanted to tell me but never got the chance to.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" I asked

"Umm….do you think I could, yah know, come in?" he asked and I realized it was cold out so I nodded.

"Yah of course, meet me at the front door" I said and he started to walk away, back into the darkness.

Nick's POV.

As I walked away I became very nervous. How was I supposed to tell her? On the way to Miley's house I came up with some ideas but none of them good enough.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. Miley was there to open it in seconds. She smiled when she opened the door.

Her smile was one of the many things I loved about her. I smiled back at her and she moved out of the way so I could come in.

Her house was harm and comforting. It felt very homey. I turned to Miley, who still looked confused.

"Umm…hi" I said not knowing what to say

"Hi?" she said waiting for me too say something

"Ok…I wanted to tell you something, but I'm not sure how too say it exactly" I told her and she stayed silent. I sighed and took in a big breath of air. Here goes nothing I thought.

"Miley, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met" I paused and she smiled "and the pass week or two my feelings for you have grown. And I know it might be too early to tell you this, but I need to, or I might exploded" I stopped. I suddenly became very scared. What if she didn't fell the same way, what would I do?

"…Nick?" she asked

"Miley, I think I'm in love with you" I told her and she looked in shock. Oh jeez…I blew it!

"Nick…I…" she started but trailed off and looked at the ground.

I knew it, I shouldn't have done that. Wow, I'm such an idiot. I started to head for the front door; there was not reason for me to stay.

"Nick, wait" she said and I turned around surprised.

She took two long strides towards me and looked me in the eyes. She brought her face close to mine and I could no longer breathe. We both leaned in together and are lips touched slightly.

I deepened the kiss and she crushed her lips against mine. This is what I had been waiting for! I was finally kissing her.! I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close, and she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I few minutes later we both pulled away. She was smiling and I was too. But then her smile faded. What did I do wrong?

"What is it?" I asked her and she looked down

"Nick, I do like you…a lot" she paused "But I'm not sure if I should say 'I love you' if I'm not sure if it's true" she said and looked up with tears in her eyes.

I stepped closer to her, and whipped away a single tear that was falling down her cheek.

"Miley, you know how I feel about you, and its okay you don't feel the same" I said trying to comfort her

"It is?" she asked confused

"Yes, I didn't want to rush things but I need to tell you" I told her. I was a little disappointed, I knew I could not change her mind and as long as she had some feelings for me I guess I was okay.

"Im sorry" she said and looked down again

"There is no reason to be sorry, Miley I love you, and I know you might not feel the same way but I'll wait for you" I said and kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled and nodded "but Nick, I want you to know…I am falling for you"

"I think you just made me one of the happiest guys in the world" I told her and I brought my face close to Miley's just so are noses were touching. I gazed into her eyes and I smiled and she smiled back.

**The Next Day!**

(No one's POV.)

Nick was at his locker when one of his friends (David Henrie) went up to him.

"Hey dude, why you all smilie?" he asked. Nick had a big smile on his face. All he could think about was Miley.

"Hey, No reason" Nick told him and shut his locker "what's up?" he asked

"I'm having a party tonight, you in?" he asked and Nick nodded

"What time?" Nick asked

"Umm…eight" David said and Nick nodded

"Cool, ill be there" he said and David High-fived him and was about to walk away.

"Oh I forgot, you can bring a date. I noticed you and that girl Miley have been hanging out, why don't you bring her" he said and Nick smiled.

"Good idea" he said and David walked away.

Nick then noticed Miley at her locker. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Miley giggled and Nick kissed her Neck.

Miley spun around and smiled "Good morning" she said and laughed

"Good morning beautiful" he said and kissed her cheek

Miley turned back around and started to un-lock her locker, and Nick leaned up against the lockers.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight at David's?" he asked

"I would love too…Oh shoot! I forgot me and Lily were going to hang out tonight. Every other Friday we have this movie night at my house" she said and Nick looked disappointed "But, maybe I could ask her if we could do it next—"Nick cut her off

"No, no it's okay" he paused "there will be a lot more party's we can go to" he said and smiled

"You sure?" she asked and Nick nodded

The bell rang and Miley grabbed all the books she needed and they both ran to class.

**After School! **(With Lily and Miley)

Lily and Miley both walked into Miley's house and went straight into the kitchen. Lily went to the fridge and Miley hoped up on the counter.

"So how long is your dad going to be gone for?" Lily asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I think about a week" Miley told her and Lily nodded. They both walked into the Living room and sat down to watch TV.

"So, I saw you and Nick talking by your locker today" Lily squealed

"And…?" Miley asked

"And...Are you guys, yah know, a thing?" she asked

"Umm…I don't know. Last night Nick came over and he…." Miley trailed off.

"…He what?" Lily asked excited

"He told me…he loved me" he said quietly. Miley still couldn't believe what had happened last night.

"What!?" Lily screamed "No way!"

Miley laughed "yes way"

"Wait…did you say it back?" she asked

"I told him I wasn't sure if I felt the same way, but I was falling for him" she said and looked over at Lily who looked like she was going to cry

"Awww!" she said and Miley laughed

"I never even imaged you too going out" Lily said in shock

"Yah…me either. He is so sweet too, and he invited me too a party tonight" Miley added

"He did! Then we have to get you ready!" Lily exclaimed and stood up

"But what about are movie night?" Miley asked

"What about it!?" Lily said and Grabbed Miley's arm and ran her up stairs.

**At David's House!**

Nick went over to David's after school to help him set up.

"So is that Miley girl coming?" he asked Nick as they were looking through music

"No, she couldn't" Nick said a little sad

"Eh…whatever, there's going to tons of hot girls here anyways" David told him and Nick shrugged

"Wait…are you two dating?"

"I…I don't know" Nick paused "Last night I went to her house to tell her that I..." Nick stopped

"What?" David asked

"I told Miley I loved her" Nick said and looked up from the CD's in his hands. David looked at him with shock and then started to laugh.

"That was a good one dude" he said still laughing

"Too bad I was serious" he said and David stopped

"Whoa, dude! You really told her that?" David said confused

"…yah" Nick said

"...well you know what this means!" David said standing up

"What?" he asked

"We got to get you drunk!" he said and Nick stood up

"I don't know dude" Nick said

"Oh come on, did Miley say she loved you back?" David asked

"No but—"Nick said but was cut off

"Then its time to party!" David yelled

…**later that night at 8**

Lily stood in Miley's bedroom waiting for her to come out of her closet.

"Come on Miley it's already eight" Lily said annoyed

"Okay, okay" Miley said and walked out

"Whoa! Miley you look…hot!" she said and laughed.

Miley laughed and then looked at her clock and sighed. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Lily, I don't know if I can do this" she said and Lily sat next to her

"What do you mean, you look amazing!" she said and Miley smiled and then became serious

"I mean, all of Nick's friends are going to be there. What if I'm not what they expect?" she asked

"Miley, who cares what they think, Nick already told you he loved you, and I don't think his friends would make him change his mind" she said and Miley smiled

"Yah…your right, let's go" Miley said and they both got up and left.

(Nick's POV.)

There was about eighty people already here. I had already drank 5 beers and could barley walk. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I was starting get a headache.

"Hey there Nicky" someone said and I opened my eyes to see Selena smiling. She sat down next too me and put her hand on my leg.

"Uhh…h-hey Selena" I said, I felt a little uncomfortable

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked and just then Miley came into my mind. I had stopped thinking about her after my 3rd beer. I was still confused about why she didn't love me. I was a good person…right? I never did anything wrong! Why did Miley not love me?

"She couldn't c-come" I told her

"aww, what a shame" she said moving closer to me. Then she started to bit my ear

"Selena I—" she cut me off. She started to kiss me and kissed back. Miley didn't love me, why should I love her?

She kept kissing me and I kissed back. It wasn't the same kissing Selena. I didn't like it as much as Miley. It felt wrong to be doing this, but at the same time right. Miley probably lied to me, she was probably off making out with Cody!

God! The thought of that made me Kiss Selena harder. We soon got really into it, she was sitting on my lap and my hands were around her waist. But then everything went wrong.

"…Nick" someone said in shock. I stopped kissing Selena to see Miley standing there with tears in her eyes. I pushed Selena off me and stood up.

Miley…I…" I didn't know what to say. Tears started to fall down her face. I stepped closer to her and she stepped back and shook her head. She turned around and ran out the door.

What had I done?


	7. Chapter 7

You probably all hate me.! IM SOO SORRY! The past few weeks have been very hectic, with school, drama…est. But I also wanted to say thank you soo much for the reviews!!

Hopefully there will be more chapters coming soon and quickly as possible..  
I know you guys have waited a long time so ill try my best.

Finals are this week. But then its Summer so ill try to make them more! Please Review and tell me what you think..and give me some ideaa's!!

Lots of lovee 33

**Nick POV:**

Everyone in the room was starring at me in disgust. I ran out the front door and saw Miley walking fast across the front lawn. I ran over to her and spun her around.

"Miley, please let me explain" I begged

"Explain!? Explain what, the fact you were kissing Selena…well I'm sorry, but I don't even want to hear your 'explanation'" She said coldly

She had right to be mad at me. I was such an idiot…

"Miley I was just really drunk" I tried to make up an excuse because I didn't have one in the beginning. Kissing Selena was my mistake…

"Drunk...you're full of shit, Nick" she said and started to walk away again

"Miley, please…we all make mistakes" I said and she turned around with tears still falling down her face.

"Yah, and sometimes those mistakes have consequences"

"Miley….." I didn't know what to say anymore

"Yah know what sucks the most about falling for someone" she started and looked down at the ground and then back up at me "is you fall anyways just to think that you have a chance with them, when the truth is that you don't!"

I stayed silent, I messed up BIG time. How was I supposed to make it better?

"…Nick, I told you I was falling for you! But I guess that wasn't enough! What, did you want me to lie to you and say that I loved you? Nick, I'm happy that I never said I loved you, because you will never hear me say those words to you!" Miley aid and shook her head in disgust.

"Miley listen…" I started but she just shook her head again.

"No, I'm done! With you….with everything" Was the last thing Miley said before walking away.

I fell to his knees, I didn't care who was watching, I didn't care about anything anymore…nothing, expect for Miley. And she just walked out of his life….and it was my entire fault.

**Miley POV.**

I walked away and didn't look back. I didn't know where I was going, I wasn't familiar with this part of town.

A few feet away I saw a bench and walked over to it. I sat down and cried into my hands. How could I be so stupid, to fall for a guy I _knew_ I had no chance with? I knew I was going to get hurt in the end, I just couldn't stop myself. He always made me feel happy….

I heard footsteps behind me and got scared I looked up fast and saw Cody walking over with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Miley, I saw what happened in there…you okay?" he asked coming over to sit next to me on the bench.

"Why do you care?" I asked through my sobs. He put his hand on my back and rubbed in up and down gently, trying to comfort me.

"Miley I don't want you to hate me, I know what I did was wrong, people make mistakes" he said

"…like I haven't heard that one before" I said referring to when Nick said it.

"Miley please give me another chance, I never met to hurt you…I just really liked you" he said and I stopped crying and whipped away my tears.

"…you did?" I asked kind of shocked he said this

"Well yah, who wouldn't like you…your smart, nice, and one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen" he said and smiled. I didn't know how to respond, was Cody being serious? Or was he just playing with me?

"…really?" I asked blushing

"Yes" he said and then added "If Nick can't see that then he is way stupider than I thought" he said and I laughed. Stupider…I not even sure that's a word. But Cody was making an effort to be nice to I didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Cody" I said and he smiled.

"Anytime" he said and stood up "Do you need a ride home?" he asked

"No I…" I looked around, and realized I did need a ride home "yah that would be awesome" I said and he took my hand. I felt a little uncomfortable, but I tried to ignore it.

Cody was the my ride home I had to be nice. Even though he hadn't been nice in the past, what he did was far better than what Nick did.

We walked back to the house and Nick was on the lawn still kneeling down. When he looked up he saw me and Cody. Cody just ignored him but I couldn't stop starring at his sad eyes which were red from crying. Cody opened the car door for me but I didn't take my eyes off of Nick.

Cody cleared his throat and I turned and got into the car and shut the door, Nick looked confused and in disbelief. Cody went around to the other side and opened the car door and jumped in.

"Pathetic" Cody mumbled before he shut the door and started the engine.

It was a silent ride mostly. That is until I saw Cody going in the opposite direction of my house.

"Cody, you're going the wrong way" I said and looked at him.

He had a grin on his face but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Am I?" he said and I wasn't sure what to say. Cody turned and started going up a hill had woods surrounding it.

"Yes, you are…now take me home" I said getting aggravated. He didn't answer he just kept traveling up the big hill.

At the top was a big clearing and Cody parked at the far end of it. There was one other car there but it was to dark to see if the people were even in the car.

"Cody, where are we?"

"Does it even matter, as long as it just you and me…" he said and smiled at me. I started to get scared and Cody inched closer to me.

"Cody, please, just take me home" I said and he frowned.

"I will…when I done with you" he said and threw me into the back of the car. He crawled back after and his face was inches from mine and he breathed heavily.

"Cody…stop!" I yelled at his when he started to bring his hand up my shirt

"Come on, just think about how jealous Nick will be" he said and kissed my lips roughly.

"So your just using me to make Nick jealous?" I said getting mad.

"Well, yah…and your hot...now stop talking" was the last thing he said before pushing me down while he crawled on-top of me. He kissed me roughly and tried to push his tongue in my mouth, but I pushed him away.

He was too strong for me to keep off. He held my arms down on the seats and moved his body up and down against mine and nibbled on my ear.

"Cody, please" I begged

He just moaned and kissed my lips again and again.

"You taste soo good" he said and his tongue started traveling down my neck he found my sweet spot.

I let out a small moan which distracted him and I kicked him off. He hit his head against the window and groaned.

"Little bitch" he mumbled and held his head in his hands.

It was my only chance, I quickly reached for the door handle and opened it and ran but Cody was to fast. He grabbed my foot and I hit the cement. He laughed and kept his hand grasped around my ankle.

"Let go Cody!" I screamed and kick trying to get his hand to loosen but it didn't.

"Oh shut up" he said and kicked me in the side of my stomach. I let out a small groan and he let go of my ankle. It hurt too much to move, but I tried pushing off the ground anyways. I turned over to my stomach and pushed up but Cody put his foot on my back and slammed me down.

"Cody, please!" I begged again. But he laughed harder and kicked my ribbed hard and I screamed loudly. He kneeled down next to me and put his hand over my mouth to cover it.

"Shh…we don't want anyone to hear you, now do we Miley?" he said and smiled. I bit his finger hard and he let out a small scream.

"OW! You bitch!" he screamed as I tried to get up again. This time he pulled my hair and slammed my head into the cement. I started to cry and Cody only laughed more.

"You know your almost as Pathetic as Nick…" he said cried harder. I wanted Nick to save me, I wanted to me in his arms again. Seeing his face before I left with Cody made my heart break even more. This was the worst night of my life. I just wanted to be rescued.

"Hey is everything okay?" Someone yelled from the car parked on the other end. It was a women and she sounded worried.

"Yup, everything is fine" Cody said and smiled at me and whisper "right, Miley?" he said and helped me off the ground. I tried to stand up a sharp pain hit my side, and I gasped losing my breath and falling to the ground again.

Cody opened the car door to the passenger's side and threw me inside and slammed it shut. He walked around and hoped in the driver's side. He put the keys in and started the car and started to drive. I couldn't think about anything but the immense pain in my side.

I looked over at Cody who glanced at me and then smiled.

"Let's make a deal…If you're my girlfriend, I wont hurt Nick…but if you refuse, lets just say Nick wont be with us much longer…"

"You wouldn't…" I said not believing what he was saying.

"try me"

* * *

I hope you like it, give me some ideas...and if you want answer these questions...

1. What's Nick going to do to get back with Miley?  
2. Will Miley tell Nick what Cody's doing?  
3. Do you think Cody was serious when he said He would hurt Nick.?  
4. How far is Cody going to take it?

THANKSS!! .review.


End file.
